elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Roma Termini
Station Roma Termini (officieel: Stazione di Roma Termini) is het belangrijkste spoorwegstation in de Italiaanse hoofdstad Rome, en tevens het middelpunt van het openbaar vervoernet in deze stad door de verbinding met beide metrolijnen. Het kopstation, ontworpen door de architect Angiolo Mazzoni del Grande die met zijn project een wedstrijd voor architecten won, is één der opmerkelijkste gebouwen van de 20e eeuw in Italië. Het dateert van vlak voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog, toen het een ouder stationnetje verving dat nog stamde uit de begintijd van de spoorwegen, onder het pontificaat van paus Pius IX (1846-1878). De bouw kwam wegens de oorlog stil te liggen en werd in 1942 hervat. Het werd voltooid in 1950 ter gelegenheid van het Heilig Jaar. Het dak van de grote glazen stationshal (128 m breed en 32 m diep) met zijn golvende lijnen geldt als één van de grote bouwkundige verwezenlijkingen van de twintigste eeuw. Nochtans wordt de architectuur soms bekritiseerd vanwege haar logheid. Architectuur Het eerste stationsgebouw dateert van 1867. Het werd echter in 1937 afgebroken om plaats te maken voor een nieuw station ter gelegenheid van de Wereldtentoonstelling van 1942 (E42) in Rome. Ten gevolge van Tweede Wereldoorlog ging de wereldtentoonstelling niet door en werden de werken gestaakt na de val van Mussolini in 1943. Op dat moment had architect Angiolo Mazzoni del Grande al twee vleugels van elk één kilometer lang voltooid. Na de oorlog, in 1947, schreef de Italiaanse regering een wedstrijd uit om het station te voltooien. Twee architectenteams wonnen de wedstrijd: Leo Calini en Eugenio Montuori enerzijds, en Massimo Castellazzi, Vasco Fadigati, Achille Pintonello en Annibale Vitellozzi anderzijds. Als expert in betonconstructies, stelden ze ingenieur Pier Luigi Nervi aan. Rond 1950 was het nieuwe gebouw klaar in zijn huidige vorm. Het bestaat uit een lange kopgevel die haaks staat op de twee zijvleugels van Mazzoni. Tussen de oude vleugels en het nieuwe gebouw spant zich een overdekte galerij. Daarachter bevindt zich een even hoog gebouw als de oude vleugels. Hier bevinden zich kantoorruimtes. Excentrisch geplaatst aan dit gebouw bevindt zich een grote, overdekte transparante hal met de ticketbalies. Kenmerkend voor de hal is het gekromde dak. Het restaurant bevindt zich ten noorden van de hal en wordt abrupt ervan gescheiden door de restanten van een Etruskische muur. De eerste architect, Mazzoni, hanteerde in zijn bouwwerken diverse stijlen. Zijn ontwerpen varieerden van openlijk bombastisch, neoklassiek, futuristisch tot radicaal modern. De twee vleugels ontworpen voor het station zijn uitgevoerd in een sobere, neoklassieke stijl. Ze hebben beide strenge gevels met perforaties onder de vorm van arcades of rechthoekige ramen en zijn bekleed met travertin. Binnenin zijn de muren en vloeren bekleed met mozaïekstenen en marmer uit heel Italië. Ook zandgestraalde baksteen is prominent aanwezig. De indrukwekkende bakstenen gewelven doen terugdenken aan de Romeinse structuren van weleer. Na bijna een halve eeuw van verloedering werden de vleugels grondig gerestaureerd voor het jaar 2000. De latere ‘modernistische’ kopgevel is ook bekleed met kostbaar travertin. De façade oogt streng en monumentaal, maar wordt gecounterd door de organische hal met ticketbalies. Dit transparante gebouw is voorzien van een golvend dak dat fel overhelt. 33 gekromde ribben uit gewapend beton vormen het dak van deze hal. De kromming ervan is geïnspireerd op de welving van de aanpalende Romeinse muur. Het gebouw past in het plaatje van de modernistische, organische architectuur van de jaren ’50, maar leunt ook aan bij het modernisme en futurisme tijdens Mussolini. De organische architectuur moest in de eerste plaats een alternatief vormen voor de monumentale architectuur van weleer. In Visions of Utopia van Terry Kirk lezen we: ‘Organic architecture is at once a social, technical and artistic activity directed to create the setting for a new democratic society’. Ook de inplanting van het station is merkwaardig. Zowel het oudere als nieuwere complex wil op zijn eigen manier omgaan met de stedelijke context en ruïnes uit de antieke cultuur. Zo worden de overblijfselen van de 80 meter lange Servische muur (6e eeuw v. Chr.) geïntegreerd in het nieuwe gedeelte. Onderin het station bevindt er zich sinds 1955 een aansluiting op het metronetwerk en ook het shopping- center Forum Termini dat tot voor 2000 in een erbarmelijke toestand verkeerde. Metro Ondergronds ligt het metrostation Termini aan de lijnen A en B van de metro van Rome. Het station is geopend op 10 februari 1955 aan de lijn B en werd later een overstapstation voor lijn A. Het is tot dusver het enige overstapstation tussen de beide Romeinse metrolijnen. Vanaf 2010 ondergaat het metrostation een grondige verbouwing. Zo wordt er een nieuwe gang tussen de perrons van de metrolijnen A en B gebouwd om de vrij lange loopafstand te verkleinen en worden meer roltrappen geplaatst om de enorme mensenstromen in de spits beter te kunnen verwerken. Ook worden er blindengeleidelijnen aangelegd en wordt meer bebording opgehangen, om het station overzichtelijker te maken. Ook zullen in een later stadium de perrons van lijn B een opfrisbeurt krijgen. Men verwacht de grote drukte in vooral het metrostation vanaf 2015 beter te kunnen opvangen, omdat volgens de planning dan de metrolijnen C en D opgeleverd zullen worden. Hierdoor is Termini niet meer het enige overstapstation van de Romeinse metro. Men probeert het aantal overstappers meer te spreiden door de bestaande metrostations Ottaviano, Spagna, San Giovanni en Colosseo (dat tegen die tijd Fori Imperiali zal gaan heten) in overstapstations te veranderen. Overig openbaar vervoer Op het voorplein buiten (het Piazzale dei Cinquecento, "Plein van de 500", refererend aan de slag bij Dogali van ) hebben verschillende bus- en tramlijnen van het stads- en streekvervoer hun begin- en eindpunt. 'Trivia ' *Vlakbij de ingang staat nog een overblijfsel van een oude Romeinse stadsmuur toegeschreven aan koning Servius Tullius, de Servische Muur. In het winkelcentrum onder de grond zijn ook nog delen van deze muur te zien. *Op 23 december 2006 werd het station aan Paus Johannes Paulus II gewijd, wat tot verwarring leidde: was de officiële naam van het station nu veranderd van Roma Termini in Roma Giovanni Paolo II, of ging het alleen om een ceremonie? Na publiek protest krabbelde de gemeente Rome terug; de officiële naam van het station is niet gewijzigd. Category:Gebouw